Ozzy the ghost cat? WolfHeart the ghost wolf ghost hunter?
by draken14142
Summary: My name is Ozzwaldow 'Ozzy' or 'Ozzwald' Foxheart Fentonous and this is my story along with my best friends Breeana WolfHeart, Danny Fenton, Tucker Folie, and Sam Manson. This is my life and after life's story. . . (Try it I tried so hard on it kay?)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ozzwaldow 'Ozzy' or 'Ozzwald' Foxheart Fentonous and this is my story along with my best friend Breeana WolfHeart she is a kind nataured girl only aroound 19 years old and no one would guess what I am; heh I bet if I had never typed on that laptop to Bree as I call her and so do her friends call her that too on a small thing I read of her's! I'm as allways be a cat well atleast I was until I died, but I'm now a ghost cat and WolfHeart can turn into a wolf ghost but she is a human so I beleave she would be called a halfa a term for half ghost and human by products that is half ghost and human sad right? Well I think I sould get ready to acctually start my story. So where should I began? MAybe when I was alive before my death might work? Hmmm yeah that will work right? Ok I'mma stop thinking to you guys and acttualy talk hahah. . . "So lets begin the tail of a certant feline who save a little kid's life by useing his own so that kid could live. . . . ."

* * *

I was curlled out on the sidewalk watching people walk by me. I sigh as the days go by in Amity Park slower than normal then I see a yong boy with black hair and blue eye wearing a red and white shirt. I mummble something under my breath as he walks up to me.

I note that he is around sixteen or 15 as he gets closer to me, I feel strong yet soft and careing hands pick me up before the boy could. I look up to see dark brown eyes look into my amber ones. Her long brown sholder length hair dangles down and she smiles at me.

"Hey Danny is it okay if I bring him home pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?!" The girl looks at the boy and he sighs.

"As long as my mom is okay with it then kay. . . ." I purr some.

* * *

A few years later I lay there outside of my new home with the Fentons' and also Breeana WolfHeart's foster family.

My ears perk up and my eyes narrow as I see a little kid around nine walk into the street trying to grab his basket ball as I see a car coming. I get up and I lunge myself at the kid and I get him to tummble back onto some grass near the sidewalk.

I see headlights and I see my life flash before my eyes, I see me in a litter of five kits with my mother, I feel helpless when I see my sister Hope taken from the abbandoned house by a lady around twenty-four or some odd age then a few days later I hear Hope's mews for us to help. . . . Then I see it when I get to that one yellow house with those barking flea bags named Teto, Cearah, Jasmin, Sidny, Tattar, Gabby Gabe, Gorge Jerime also, there is also Rachel a calico she-cat then Bonny a tux she-cat Kaity did a offspring of Rachel with a not in her tail she too is a calico she-cat then the front paw delclawed grey she-cat named Emily she is nice to us and her old hard and yet loving yellow and wise eyes for she is almost eighteen years old. . . . . . Then I see the day I meet my old owner name Breeana she looks exactaly like Breeana WolfHeart! She smiles at me and she takes me home. My next memmory is when I see my twin sisster Saiddy get ran over by a black car on perpous so I feel enraged and I cry for her death.

Now I feel numbness and I open my eyes to see Danny and Breeana crying as Jazz picks me up. I cough and sneeze up blood. Jazz kisses my forhead and I look weakly in her eyes then Danny's and the rest that are near me. I purr as I see blacks pots.

I lose all feeling now and I go limp. _I hear Jazz , Breeana Danny and the others wisper soothing words in my ears._

* * *

I open my eyes and I sigh in releife thinking that it was a dream. I walk through the cat flap but I go right through it as if I were a ghost.

"Danny?" I look at him as I say his name. He looks down at where I stand. Danny gets up and he walks downstairs to his parents lab and he gets on the P.C and he calls Sam and TUcker.

"Hey Danny wassup my man?!" I hear Tuck say happily the I hear Sam's voice.

"Hey Danny." She notices the grim look on his face. "What's wrong Danny?" Danny looks up sadly.

"It's Ozzy. . . . He was ranover but he saved a kid's life by pushing him out of the way. . . ." Tears fall on Danny's face and Sam gasps a little.

"Danny I'll be over there soon ok?" I look at Danny and I sigh mummbling something. Danny suddenly looks down and he stares at where I stand.

"Thats odd I-I swear I heard something. . . . like earlier I heard something say my name b-but I just can't beleave Ozzy is gona m-maybe I'm going insain. . . . . . ." I sigh and I phase through the door as Danny follows. I hear a knock at the door and i jump up on the table near the door. I leap and I turn the lock unlocking it and with my other paw I open the door to see Sam as I hope to be Danny's future girlfriend and perhaps wife one day. . . . Sam stares at the open door as Danny finaly walks into the living room where he stares at Sam .

"H-How? What? Who did that Danny did you open the door?" Danny shakes his head no.

"I-I didn't maybe Ozzy did. . . ."

"But Danny he's dead!" Danny grummbles a little.

"Maybe he is a ghost now maye we might have to send him to the ghost zone Sam. . . ." I sneeze and I change back because I was intangable this hole time.

"Ozzy?!" I stare at Sam and Danny. I sneeze again turning intangable again.

I mummble something and I sneeze again become soldid again. "Must be a lot of dust here always sneezed when I was near something maybe dusk?" I mummble more and Danny stares at me.

"Y-You talk. . . . . ." I look back up at him.

"Uh what? D-Did you two acctualy hear me? By the looks on your faces you two did damnit. "

* * *

"Ozzy you curse to thats just plain odd. . . ." I sigh.

"Humans, ghost halfas too never underestamate a freackin' cat or a cat ghost moron!" Danny stares at me.

"How did you know that word Ozzy?" I snicker at Danny's face.

"Easy you need to hide your jornal beter seriously I can read and type haha." Danny growls.

"So your the one who was useing MY facebook and flurted with some girls gr. . . . your so dead."

I smile. "Aww come on Danny lighten up I did do a good jb right?" I smirk a little then I jump and bat at his face.

"Like heck you demonic evil ghost cat from heck. . ." I laugh and I sigh. I look down and I let my tail drag on the floor.

"I guess I should get and shoo from here. . . ." I walk towords a wall and I walk right through it, I hear Sam yelling at Danny.

I jump on a chair in Danny's room and I turn on his laptop.

I sigh as I click on facebook. I hack Danny's facebook and I click on someones name on facebook that is online it says for some odd reason her name is 'Dani Fenton' so I click on it.

I type in '_hey. . .' _

_Dani F. : 'Uh hey Danny whats up I heard you los that one stray a few weeks again you okay?'_

_Me / hacker of Danny's facebook: ' . . . Yeah he did die he was ranover.' _As I type that Danny walks in so I quickly turn intangable so he won't see me.

"What in the heck why is my laptop on and I never logged in to my facebook..." Danny grabs his laptop and takes it over to his bed. He lays down and he see's that Dani replied to my reply.

_Dani F. : ' Oh wow I might come to Amity Park to check on you soon then I hope you can ever forget that he was even in your life or you might get hurt resulting into your death Danny. . .' _

Danny replies and he sighs as he closes his laptop.

Next thing I see is WolfHeart walking downstairs looking suspicous but Danny doesn't see her at all. I feel that something is amiss with her so I follow her down to the lab.

"Okay I-I'm going wolf spirit ghost now!" I watch as glowing rings suround her hands and she balls one into a fist slamming it into the other unclosed hand. Then I see rings appear at her feet and she grins a bit as she grows a little taller and then rings on her stomic appear as she turns into a ghost wolf's torso. Next I see the rings form a glowing tail then she slams it on the ground shattering the shine compleatly. Then the rest of her body turns into a wolf's body part. Her fur is greenish blue and her eyes are a piercing cold icy blue collor now. I watch her grow a second tail then a third. Then she howls a ghostly howl.

"Man this is GREAT! As long as Danny never finds out nether does anyone else I can contune the work I have here in this relem then I have the next one heh. . ."

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny his ghost sence acctivates and he turns into a ghost. He phases throughthe ground to where Wolfheart asnd I are but I'm intangable still wich I thank so greatly for it as Danny stares at WolfHeart.

"What in the heck is a ghost wolf with three tails doing here?!" I turn around and I see Sam come down the stairs holding the thermos. My eyes widden at the sight as Danny beats WolfHeart up and Sam tosses the thermos to him. I panik then I feel something snap in me. My front upper fangs grow and I grow at least sixteen times larger than what I was before, my eye sight sharpens and I unsheath my claws glareing in rage. I feel my tail leghthen and I grin madly. I turn visable and solid as I leap at Danny hissing in rage as I lose myself to the rage.

"Don't even tuch her or I'll rip out your guts got it Danny Fenton?!" I rake my claws in his skin deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's P.O.V

I feel claws dig into my skin even though I'm in my ghost form. I can't help to cry out in pain as the other ghost animal growls in my ears.

"Don't even tuch her or I'll rip out your guts got it Danny Fenton?!" I hear him say my real name.

"Wait d-did it just say what I think it said?!" Sam looks at me and I look back into her gaze. I shout in pain as a new pain sears through my body. I turn back to my human half but the ghost doesn't remove his claws from my chest.

* * *

Ozzy's P.O.V

I watch as Danny turns back to a human. I stare into his eyes and then WolfHeart jumps into the ghost zone so no one could get her. I don't remmove my claws from Danny's chest then I shake my head coming back to my senses . I sheath my claws and I back up.

"I am sorry Daniel, I forgot who I should keep safe, for that I shall go now." I turn intangable and i turn back to normal. I run over to Danny's side and I turn tangable again.

"Danny you okay?" Danny looks down at me and pets my head.

"Yeah, I am but that was strange. . . . ." I look at him.

"Yeah it was Danny. . . . ." He suddenly looks up at me and he stares at me.

"How would you know?"

"B-Because I came down here when that cat ghost had you pinned on the ground when that wolf ghost went into the ghost zone!" I yell at him and I walk away not careing anymore and then I sigh then start to mumble about how difficult Danny is and such.

"Ozzy are you okay your acting odd and weird. . . . ." I look up to see Sam and I sigh.

"I-I'm a ghost. . " Sam chuckles in amusment.

"YEah you are if you weren't then you wouldn't be here now would you?" I look at Sam in her eyes.

"That thing that hurt Danny I-I know who it is Sam. . . ."

"Who is it tell me Ozzy I won't let it hurt you okay?" I growl at her.

"DON'T you get it SAM?! I was that thing. . . That thing is in me and I don't know how to control it. . . . . . I hurt Daneil I hurt him I did it and I knew what I was doing. . . But I didn't want to stop it. . ." Sam stares at me not beleaving me.

"Stop joking Ozzy!" I look up at her

"You want prof fine I'll show you Sam. . . " I growl and my fangs grow longer and my claws do too, I grow larger too and My furr looks like it is a shag carpet and I Growl.

I lok down to see Sam saken up and a little scared of me. I walk closer to her and she backs up agais the wall and I snort a bit. I yawn and I stare at her. I raise one of my paws and I exstend a claw. I go to brush some of her hair out of her eyes when Danny comes up stairs and his eyes land on me and my exstanded claw towords Sam.

"SAM RUN! I'M GOING GHOST!" He turns into a ghost and he growls.  
Sam stands there frozen in fear of my form, of me getting hurt b Danny, and Danny getting hurt by me. I take my claw away from Sam's face and I shake my head no mumbleing something about Danny. Danny charges an ecto ray and he shoots my forhead with it. I roar in pain as my furr singed, I back up and I growl a little. I feel as if my feet are frozen so I look down to see that Danny had frozen my feet to the ground.

"Get away from HER!" He punches me with a glowing hand and I feel like my energy is completly drained. I feel myself shrinking and changing back to my cat form. I see black spots like as if I were dying for a second time. . . . . I see faint white-blue rings form around my body and I urn back to my other form. I see he shoked face of Danny's and I cough. I black out. . . .


	3. Chapter 3 IMPORTANT

Hey! So I know this is sad but I am discontinuing or re-wrighting my stories or puting them up for adoption the following stories

**Ozzy the ghost cat? Wolfheart the ghost wolf ghost hunter? - Dead **_- not being re-written because honestly.. it is just plain childish... sorry for those who liked it!_

**The Lost Soul ** -_ Gonna be re-wretin sometime this year... hopefully_

**Life is unfair Why did you have to go Soul ** _- DISCONTINUED SORRY_

**Flamekit of Thunderclan Grandson of Socks and Scourge**_ - IS GOING TO BE RE-WRIETEN I PROMIS YOU ALL THAT! THAT STORY IS THE BEST ONE I HAVE DONE AND THE LONGEST! And all who is wondering what happend to Lionstar he died.. Firestar lost most of his lives from Tigertail the traitor and Silverstripe's brother... I will make that ordeal a story ahah _

* * *

I feel so evil that I'm doing this ... I am sorry my dear readers.. BUT I WILL COMEBACK BETTER THAN EVER AGAIN!


End file.
